How it all began
by whyteRose86
Summary: How kathryn and Dean met in the first place and how after a horrible fight they finall get back together. Takes place during Seasong one.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and dean walked into the small rundown bar outside of Louisiana tired and starving. They had been on the road for a week following around small jobs and finally had stopped to eat sleep and recuperate a little. Sam had gotten restless with no word from there Dad and Dean was tired of covering for him.  
The waitress led them to a booth and as they sat down signing with satisfaction to be sitting somewhere a the impala dean noticed a girl sitting at the bar. Her long tab legs were crossed and her dark hair hung to the middle of her back in loose waves.  
She had an oversized black t shirt that hung off one shoulder and tight dark purple lace shorts. Deans pants stiffened at the sight, maybe this wasn't going to be a bad night after all.  
"Look at her Sammy," dean said whispering over the menu.  
Sam looked over at the girl at the bar who by now had had some guy walk but obviously hitting on her and failing.  
"Come on Dean, I don't feel like being kicked out our room and sleeping int the car...I want a bed..." He whined.  
"Come on, you don't always get kicked out of the room..you're being dramatic," dean took a long swig of his beer smiling to himself.  
"Yea right! though, in your defense it has been a while for you... a few weeks to be exact."  
"What are doing keeping tabs on me now?"  
"No, I'm just making an observation, since we left Cassie you've kind of been off your game, makes me wonder what she said that got to you."  
"Shesh, nothing got to me..she just helped me realize something.." He stopped cursing himself for blurring that out.  
He had thought he loved Cassie for the longest time and when his Dad made him leave her that day and he spilled the family secret to her he was crushed at the time that she wasn't as accepting.  
Even after the job Sam and him helped her out with he was still partly convinced it had been love but their last conversation had stuck with him and probably proved otherwise. But she was right and maybe it took someone saying it out loud for him to realize it: he was using her to replace Kathryn.  
Kathryn Brantley...he hadn't heard her name in at least a two years, not that he would have been surprised, Sam probably never talked to her and if she had any contact with their Dad they never would have known. Sam and dean had grown up with her, she was right between he and Sam in age, she and could more than hold her own as a female hunter. She had too, her dad was Caleb Brantley, a weapons dealer any good hunter knew and feared so he had raised her right. T  
Kathryn would be dropped off at Bobby's just as often as they were, and Kathryn had taken an instant liking to him. It's was funny for him to think of them that way best friends, he can remember the first time they met, she was six, and he was eight. Caleb had dropped her off for a few weeks after her mother had left unsuspected, claiming with a note she had given to Kathryn to give to her father when he returned he couldn't be married I a hunter anymore. That wasn't of corse after she left Kathryn by herself for a week with no supervision. Cell phones weren't around then and contact on the road was limited, Caleb might not have found out If it hasn't been for a neighbor complaining of all the lights in the house being on at night. Kathryn had developed a fear for the dark then. Caleb had instantly left the job he was on scooped Kathryn up and headed for Bobby's. he had every intention of finding her mother and beating te shit out of her for the emotional damage she had caused his little girl. After that anytime Kathryn was left alone she would always ask if they were coming back, and she also could not sleep or be left alone in the dark.  
Dean remembered the first few nights she stayed with them. He and Sam were in a two week stretch bored out of there minds, which at the age of four and eight was frustrating for Bobby.  
Kathryn had long black hair that was  
In loose waves an big brown eyes. She walked up the path holding Caleb's hand and a small bunny in the other. She wore a little black dress with white converse shoes. Looking back on it dean smiled, Kathryn wasn't your average girl. She could run around like one of the boys but look smoking hot afterwards.  
Caleb introduced her to John and the boys, she had known bobby for a while, her mother had dropped her off there while Caleb was out.  
Kathryn didn't talk either, she would sit at the table calmly and read a book while they ran around raking havoc in Bobby's house. Sam attempted to ask her to play but she politely declined.  
Dean could remember the first time he actually talked to her, it was bed Time and she wa crying because Bobby wouldn't leave her lamp on (as instructed by Caleb) while she slept. She was argues with Bobby and Dean could tell Bobby didn't want to it. It ended with Kathryn pouting and Bobby leaving the room. He had compromised ad left the hall light on, but for Kathryn that wasn't enough.  
Dean couldn't sleep he could hear Kathryn sobbing. He looked over at the clock and it was two in the morning. God this girl needs to go bed. He thought to himself. He signed and decided he'd go check in her, Sam often had nightmares so maybe that was hat she was afraid of.  
Dean peaked through the open door, "hey, you're going to wake everybody up with all that crying."  
"So..sorry," she said meekly as she rolled over towards the window.  
"Oh..I didn't mean it like that." Dean wanted to kick himself. His dad had told him to be nice to Kathryn, she didn't have a sibling like he did to keep her company, and how her mom had left her John had told Dean did a number on her. That part Dean was too little to understand, his mom had died protecting Sammy, and here this girl was with some mom who didn't care enough to stay.  
"Um..I brought you this," dean whispered, almost forgetting why he came in there.  
Kathryn sat up and looked as Dean reached in his pajama bottoms for a small flashlight.  
"It's my dads, police grade, so it's really bright you have to be careful."  
They stared at each other not knowing why to say.  
"Yeah, we'll ill leave it here he placed it on the bed," as he walked out the door her little voice stopped him.  
"Will you come back," she asked nervously avoiding eye contact.  
"I'm not going anywhere but across the hall," he laughed at the question.  
"Oh..um okay.." She blushed  
"Do you want me to stay? Look under the bed or the closest? Is that why you don't like the dark?"  
"I'm not afraid of any of that, I already checked," she said bravely  
"Oh..then y don't you like the dark," dean said intrigued as he leaved again the door frame.  
"It's lonely, my mom left at night and she left all the lights out and I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her..she dumb, that's what daddy says," she played with the ears of the bunny. "I don't miss her either."  
Dean signed, must be nice he thought because I miss my mom.  
"We'll..good night..." Dean said  
"Do you want to stay? For a little bit?" She looked at him wide eyes. This was the most she had talked to anyone but Bobby. She usually avoided the boys, he assumed because Caleb said so.  
"Um..I'm kind of tired.." He didn't know why he said that because she instantly looked crushed.  
"Okay," she scooted back down and turned her back to him holding her bunny close and playing with its ears.  
Dean didn't say anything he looked down and went to walk out of the room.  
"You know this room gets really cold at night, it used to be mine but I couldn't stand it, if you want to come in mine, the beds newer and stuff, I have a TV.." He stammered.  
Kathryn laid there for a min then popped up, "can my bunny come too?" She said sheepishly.  
He smiled," Sure," he reached for her hand and helped her off the bed and they walked to his room. Kathryn climbed on the bed and scooted to the left side closest to the windows while Dean turned the tv on some cartoons and climbed in next to her.  
They watched tv silently for a while, Kathryn had tied the string of the flashlight on her bunny so it was easier to hold and they had both turned towards each other. There eyes grew heavy and Kathryn couldn't help but look over at Dean. He had the greenest eyes she thought, like little emeralds.  
Kathryn hugged a pillow close to we making sure her bunny and flashlight were close, dean helped her turn the light on.  
"Do you want me to go?" She asked yawning.  
"No.." He whispered he liked her being there, it felt calming, the way they laid there not having to talk.  
"Can I tell you something," she said softly.  
"Hmm.." Dean said through closed eyes.  
"You're eyes are really pretty,"  
Dean smiled and blushed, when he opened his eyes to say something Kathryn had fallen asleep. He signed as he looked down at her hands clutching to the bunny and the other one close to her face grabbing the corner of the pillow.  
He reached for her small hand and unclutched it from the pillow and kissed her palm. He didn't know why at the time but he couldn't help but fall asleep with a smile.

John and Caleb returned early that morning dead tired and beat. Bobby was still asleep as they made there way upstairs to check on the kids. Sam was fast asleep in his room and as John threw his jacket off Caleb checked on Kathryn  
"John, she's not in here.." Caleb's yelled down the hallway in a panic. John rushed down the hallway peaking in her room, "wait," John immediately turned to check on Dean across the hall. Caleb followed behind them and when they opened the door they both let out a sigh of relief. Kathryn had her head on Deans chest and they were both sound asleep and comfortable.  
"Thank god," Caleb muttered.  
"Hey aren't they cute?" John said smiling as he looked then over again. It made his heart hurt for Mary, she would have thought they were sweet, and she definite would have like Kathryn.  
"Yea, but when there teenagers battling a bunch if hormones I doubt we'll find it as amusing." Caleb walked over and scoped Kathryn up and took her back to her room. John shook his head, maybe he was right but it was still nice too see that after a long hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months they both were constantly getting in trouble for sneaking in each others room. Caleb minded more than John, but bobby didn't care. As long as they went to bed and were quiet he let them do it.  
Their connection and friendship grew over the years. By the time they were teenagers they were headed for the trouble Caleb feared. John had dropped them off for a three week stretch in a hustle, leaving the impala for Dean to use and taking a new truck he had bought. The boys headed in to a argument between Caleb and Kathryn that wasn't going well.  
"It's not fair.."  
"Katie baby, you knew what was going to happening it happens every time and I'm sick of having this argument," Caleb's voice sounded concerned.  
"Daddy, this time was different I had friends, and if you didn't want that to happen why did we stay so long?"  
"Like I knew it would take the long to find that witch? And you'll make new friends you always do, but if I catch you making out with some guy under the bleachers again you'll be home school from now till your masters degree."  
Dean and Sam filed through the door and Dean couldn't help but grin as he came up behind Kathryn. She was standing with her arms crossed with a short jean skirt on and a tight long sleeve black shirt. She had on how top converse and her hair was braided to the side. Dean felt his stomach flutter, she was so sexy he thought. They had grown to be best friends and in the times they spent apart they constantly messaged on the phone and called. He hadn't seen her in almost three months and the sight of her angry was getting him going.  
"Why don't you chain me up downstairs and that would put a stop to all the problems were having."  
"Don't tempt me,..hey Sammy..dean" Caleb said noticing then entering the room now.  
"Hey," they said in unison.  
"Where's bobby?" Sam asked  
"I'm getting ready to go meet him, your dad didn't tell you?" They shook there heads looking at each other.  
"You guys are on your own for a couple weeks, probably ten days till Bobby will be back. Dean you're the oldest I trust you'll keep everyone" he emphasizes thy word looking at Kathryn, "in line and out of trouble. You all have school work I expect to be finished by the time he gets here because he will check, and that means you too Dean." Caleb eye bawled Dean who was in a daze staring at Kathryn.  
"Yes sir," he said not even missing a beat.  
Kathryn turned finally catching Deans eyes and she smiled wide.  
"Hey stranger"  
"What's up sweetheart?"  
She smiled rolling her eyes as she heard her dad clear her throat.  
"I'm going to my room," she said slightly annoyed by her feather.  
Dean tried to hide his disappointment as she stomped to her room but she made sure to glance back at Dean smiling letting him know two things: she wasn't really mad and she wanted him to follow.  
"We'll I've got homework Sammy said noticing the exchange between the two and heading to the library with his book bag and Dean threw his bag down pretending to go to the kitchen.  
"We'll boys I'm going down the road to the store then ill leave web I get back in about an hour, tell Kat for me," he threw his sun glasses on and headed out slamming the door frustrated with his daughter.  
Dean grabbed a soda and waited till he saw Caleb leave the drive way before he went upstairs. He followed the sound of Journey floating down the hallway, he smiled knowing she was in his room, his was also the only one with good steep.  
Kathryn's voice sang loudly over the radio, "loving, touching, squeezing,"  
You make me weak I want to die

Just when you said we tried..

Loving, touchingm squeezing, each other

Dean stayed outside the door for a minute grinning. He loves her voice she definitely could sing, even John had mentioned how much she sounded like Mary there mom, coincidently Kathryn's favorite dog had been hey Jude..whih she usually sang in the shower echoing through the halls.  
He slowly pushed the door opening and she was laying on her stomach reading a magazine stretched across his bed. Her ankles were crossed and she smiled seeing him out of the corner iPod her eyes.  
"Why are all your favorite songs about someone cheating?" He said leaning on the doorway.  
"We'll what good is love if its not messy..." She rolled over on her side facing him now. They older thy got the more flirtatious they had been, never really acting on anything but the tension had always been there. On occasion they shared a bed or the couch but mostly they had managed to remain best friends over the years without complicating that.  
"Like that book you like Wthering something.."  
"Don't get me started that's a great book..." He got defensive suddenly she read her copy until it fell apart cryi constantly as throwing t at parts that made her mad but she claimed t was a great book.  
"Yea, maybe ill let you read it to me, you make it sound more interesting then it is." He sat on the bed now opposite her unpacking his backpack into te nightstand.  
"So who's the guy?" He asked ninja fly.  
"Who? Oh that...nobody I don't even know his name...I'm sure he told me I just did that to make dad mad..theorist would call that my cry for attention. you see how that worked."  
Dean nodded silently thanking god there was no competition. He didn't want to lose her.  
"What kind of attention so do you want?" He asked slyly.  
"If he actually laid attention he'd see I'd rather be home school here or even a hotel room, going to high shook is hard work faking that were normal the whole time. Listen to kids worry about football games and who's house there getting drunk at, it's annoying actually. And my god was that guy the worst of them. He tried to get me to wear his jacket and he held my books for me. But I had to go along with it like the rest of the lemmings..I swear next town I'm going to be the biggest bitch..but with my luck it won't matter,"  
"Yea, i know what you mean." they were silent for a minute." hey I got a copy of I spit on your grave of you want to watch to ight after Sammy goes I bed."  
"Egg all that rape, why can't u get a good gory movie a cheerleader getting her head cut off after she has sex with her bffs bf? She smiled at the excitement.  
He rolled his eyes," guess ill watch it alone then in my nice big warm bed," e coaxed her. He could tell she had been staying in his room before he got there and honestly he liked it the sheets always smelled like vanilla and her Finn shampoo.  
"Tell you what, ill watch it with you If you let me read withering heights to you and trust me ill make it interesting," she looked at him lustful.  
"Naked?" He joked  
Se laughed," I don't have to be naked like your bimbo gf a to be interesting.."  
He nodded in agreement," alright, book first movie tonight?"  
"Yay," said exciting standing from the bed.  
"Alright Winchester let me go spend some time with the younger version. Of u" she grabbed her magazine and headed downstairs. He grinned thr was what was great about her she cared about Sam and made sure even though he was younger to include him.  
Caleb returned on record time unloading there food for the week leaving money and contact numbers on the fridge like clockwork. He left abruptly kissing Kathryn goodbye who by now wasn't mad.  
He shook Deans hand, "watch out for her."  
"I always do." He replied which was the honest truth.  
"I will too!" Sam said loudly, he loved Kathryn and probably at this age had a crush on her. He definitely liked dean and her together because they both were fun unlike John.  
"We'll good, she needs it." He winked at Kathryn who rolled her eyes never looking up from the table.  
Thy watched Caleb drive off and by now it was late afternoon.  
"Now what?" Sam asked them as thy all sat at the table.  
"Now I gotta change the oil in the impala or we won't be going anywhere in it this week." He rose from the table tracing his fingers over Kathryn's shoulders as he passes her chair.  
"We'll, you want to watch a movie with me?" Kathryn asked hoping to boast SAM spirits. "Ill let you pick and I promise not to complain, ill be open minded.  
"Yea that'll be cool," he headed to go pick one and Kathryn headed to the fridge.  
"So when do I get to read to you?" She asked as he she's his button up to reveal a white shirt.  
"When's ya me and you can't let Sammy see me agreeing to this, got to keep up appearances,"  
"Maybe ill read to Sam I mean he's young but he won't always be.." She dug around the cabinets until she found a bottle of whiskey. She unscrewed the top and took a long drink as she stared at him smiling.  
"Want some?"  
She had sat on the counter and held the bottle between her legs flirtatious. Dean nodded walking towards her placing his hands on her knee caps and she felt her butterfly's I. Her stomach. They always played games like this with each other..testing the boundaries.  
He grabbed the bottle placing his left hand in her thigh as he took a swig.  
Sam walked back into the room catching the exchange, " what about dragon heart..oh sorry," he looked away immediately.  
"Yea. Sam that's great come on, Dean has to work on his car," she snatched the bottle from him.  
"Can I have some?" Sam asked hoping to impress Kathryn.  
"No" "yea" Kathryn's and dean said in unison.  
"Come on," dean looked at her and she felt bad, dean wanted Dam to have fun the way he doted on him was endearing.  
Kathryn signed handing him the bottle. Sam took a huge drink and coughed but took another huge gulp. Kathryn laughed grabbing it back, "easy tiger, lets watch a movie and stick to root beer."  
He winced and nodded as he went to put the movie in. Kathryn smiled and poured herself a drink and handed dean the bottle her fingers lingering on his as she let you.  
"Don't keep me waiting," she walked into the living room and sat down next to Sam.  
An hour and a half into the movie Sam had passed out from the alcohol and probably the twenty hour drive. Kathryn laughed as Sam fell on her shoulder. She downed her drink and looked at her watch. The sun was beginning to fall and Kathryn could hear dean upstairs now in shower.  
She wondered upstairs and poked her head in to the bathroom the steam hiring her face.  
"Hey, meet me on the porch when your done, Sammy passed out could hang."  
"Sure thing sweetheart," his voice echoed over the curtain .  
Kathryn got comfortable on the porch swing and stretched her legs out switch her book waiting.  
Dean strutted outside hair still damp from the shower with jeans on and a v neck army green shirt. Kathryn had started drinking more and the alcohol made her warm and excited.  
"You ready?" She said patting the bench.  
He nodded as she lifted her legs and he sat down pulling her in his lap.  
She grinned and began reading she started a little ways in examining the back round and dean stared at her silently enjoying the way the words left her mouth.  
She moved to lay her head in his lap and he looked down at her the passion in her voice.  
'I think that's the worst motive you've given yet for being the wife of young Linton.''It is not,' retorted she; 'it is the best! The others were the satisfaction of my whims: and for Edgar's sake, too, to satisfy him. This is for the sake of one who comprehends in his person my feelings to Edgar and myself. I cannot express it; but surely you and everybody have a notion that there is or should be an existence of yours beyond you. What were the use of my creation, if I were entirely contained here? My great miseries in this world have been Heathcliff's miseries, and I watched and felt each from the beginning: my great thought in living is himself. If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it.—My love for Linton is like the foliage in the woods: time will change it, I'm well aware, as winter changes the trees. My love for Heathcliff resembles the eternal rocks beneath: a source of little visible delight, but necessary. Nelly, I am Heathcliff! He's always, always in my mind: not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself, but as my own being. So don't talk of our separation again: it is impracticable; and—'  
Kathryn set the book against her chest her eyes were glossy with tears.  
"Do you like it?" She asked softly.  
"He looked down at her licking his lips and nodded.  
She stared at his bright green eyes and thought back to the night in the bedroom web they were kids. His far in te dark so caring and understanding. The way he didn't have to say anything for her to know what he was feeling. Without missing a best she took the first move and leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He seemed slightly surprised but kissed back placing his hand behind her head holding her steady. Her lips were soft and she tasted sweet from the whiskey. Dean decided to go for it as his tongue traced her lips begging to be allowed in. Kathryn sat up in his lap placing her hand in the back of his head stroking his hair and slightly tugging with need. Dean played with the back of her hair and kissed her deeply she moaned in satisfaction. He laughed softly and he moved to kiss her jawline ad then down her neck. He nipped at her and when he found the spot that suddenly got her whimpering his name he was more than smiling with satisfaction. Right below her ear he sucked and kissed at her and without thinking she grabbed his shirt pulling him closer.  
"Dean," she said breathless as she pulled back looking into his eyes. Dean felt the whole world stop on that look. He had kissed and gone all the way with plenty of girls like it was nothing but this felt different.  
"Dean? Kat?" They heard Sam call out.  
There trance was broken and  
They quickly separated and Kathryn looked away not understanding exactly how to feel in that moment.  
"I don't feel good..." He whined and Dean laughed.  
"Come on buddy lets get you to bed, go upstairs I'm following you okay?"  
"K, sorry Kat, for ruining the movie,"  
"It's fine we'll watch one tomorrow, I told you not I drink that stuff," she avoided eye contact with both of them.  
They heard the screen door close behind them and Dean looked at Kathryn who was playing with the hem of her skirt.  
"I'm going put him to bed, you okay for a min?" He looked at her worried now as the reality of what they had done started to seep him. Dean could hardly keep from smiling and he couldn't wait to get her upstairs.  
"Uh huh.." She said softly looking at him now plastering a smile in her face. All kinds of thoughts ran through her head, what did I just do? What if I ruin what we have? Does he think this is just a one night thing?  
"Meet me upstairs?" He interrupted her thoughts.  
"Yea ill give you guys a minute then ill be there, I'm going call my dad...make sure there okay."  
Dean nodded and turned to walked inside. He grinned suddenly stopping and coming back to Kathryn.  
"I forgot something," he said as his face fell  
"What?" She blushed looking around.  
"This," he grabbed her and kissed her playfully this time biting at her bottom lip. She let out a small moan and dean felt himself getting excited now.  
"Don't keep me waiting babe," he said now running inside to take care of Sam.  
At the time of this Deans heart was racing and his pants had definetly stiffened by now. He had thought about kissing her for the longest time and he was glad she went for it today. Dean used girls frequently and was honest about it to Kathryn, he'll he practically called her during losing his virginity, but that's how she was easy to talk to. He hopes she wasn't worried about being a one time thing it changing anything because what made him feel good was that he kissed his bet friend and still couldn't wipe the smile of his face.  
Sam was laying on his bed still fully clothed feeling the room spinning. Dean came into the doorway, "lets get you to bed, I thought you could hang but maybe when you're taller," he kidded tossing Sam some pajamas from the dresser and grabbing him a glad of water from the bathroom.  
"It's a stomach thing," he moaned and Dean smiled typically little brother Sammy talk.  
"Yea but your letting a girl drink ou under the table, it's cool now but in a couple of years it won't be."  
As Dean got Sammy tucked in and situated for bed, Kathryn had decided against calling Caleb. She headed into the kitchen to fix another drink and calm her nerves. She was going crazy on the one hand she was excited, she had thought about doing that for so long but what if he wasn't as happy. Maybe she would just ask, why make the situation worse, he can just put her out of her misery. She walked into te laundry room and put on a right black spaghetti strap dress. It was made of slinky cotton and clung to every curve. Kathryn used the bathroom downstairs to wash her face and brush her teeth. She looked in the mirror and noticed a tiny bite mark and Vickie in her neck. She rubbed it and felt herself ache for him suddenly. She but her bottom lip an felt so torn between emotions, she had kissed several boys and had gone far enough for her liking. She was still newly sixteen and it the back of her wild child mind she was waiting for the right person. The good thing about Dean was he knew all of that. Everything about her t because she always felt like she could tell him anything. He had made jokes before about being her first, but she had never thought about it. But the way he had kissed her had Nee than just her heart wondering.  
She took a deep breath and locked up downstairs and filed up to his room. She could hear him laughing as he tucked Sammy in and she walked softly down the hall to their room. Se set the movie up in the VCR and turned the covers down as she laid on the bed pretending to read the magazine she had earlier as she felt more and more nervous.  
The previews started and she sipped her drink slowly praying to relax.  
Dean entered the room finally walking in smiling and whistled at her.  
She looked up at his lustful eyes and panting her boxy craving his rich again. By now te movie had started and the noise did then room echoed though the room.  
He kicked his boots off and Kathryn sat back on the bed close to the headboard her legs tucked under her. Dean walked to her side and took a long drink from her cup before residing on his side of the bed. He didn't make a move at first, part I him wanted too see how bad she wanted it, but he gave in quickly because he wanted to feel her against him.  
He turned to her and had to hide laugh as she sat there nervously bring her lip and chugging her drink.  
"You okay?"  
"What? Oh yeah..it's this movie it tears my nerves up sometimes," she recovered quickly.  
He nodded and placed his right hand on her thigh stroking it slightly as he looked into her eyes. She looked down breathing heavy as she went closer and closer to her panties each wine.  
She looked up at him kissed her softly at first. Soft pop kisses pressed to her lips made her want to cry out, he was teasing her.  
He kissed down her neck again and the nape of her neck and to her heat pushing up against the headboard.' Can I tell you something?" She said in a whisper.  
He pulled back now his hand remaining and nodded smiling.  
"I..I.."  
His face became serious, "did I do something wrong? Do ou want me to stop?" He had been caught up but he went to withdraw his hand and Kathryn instantly stopped him.  
"No! I mean no, it's not that..I just.." She took a deep breath. "Normally if we were doing this with other people we could talk about it right?"  
"You want to talk about it?" He repeated trying to understand as he focused to hide his grin.  
"You're just.. making me nervous, in a good way..I swear I don't want you to stop," she leaned closer to him holding his face in her hands, "but I'm scared of what's going to happens to us if we keep going. And I know this is the last conversation you probably want to have..."  
"We'll I know what I want to happen if you let me keep going,"  
She smiled feeling herself flush with desire , "I don't want things to change and get bad, I like how things are and I don't think bc were doing this we have to you know be serious but I just don't want to lose my best friend either." She whispered the last part and his face softened. He understood what she was saying but he didn't know what exactly to say or what could come of this.  
"I'm not good at figuring all that out but... why don't we figure it out together? No labels no bullshit, I care about you and I know when I heard u kissed that guy I was very jealous because... you should have been kissing me."  
She smiled, " I don't need a title either but I just want to make sure I'm not some girl you hook up with and never call and I definetly don't want too see you with someone else at least until we figure out what were really doing."  
He nodded in agreement all that made sense. He didn't want to hurt her or get hurt either. At least for her sake, when he was with her that last thing from his mind were other girls.  
"You feel better?" He said sitting back grabbing the whiskey and taking a long drink.  
"Yes," she said softly, "and I don't want anyone to know yet either, not because I care because if my dad finds out I'll never be able to stay here again. "  
Dean felt a twinge in his heart she was right and the idea of her not being in this bed made his heart twinge.  
"Deal, you want to shake on it or something?" He asked sticking his hand out.  
She looked at and smiled, "I can think of something else," as she pulled him into a hot aggressive kiss.  
"Mm." Dean replied.  
Dean broke the kiss and pulled her underneath him. he climbed on top of her settling between her legs. She laced her fingers around his necklace pulling his closer and he felt his pants stiffen. He wished he'd taken them off before he got over there bc the more constriction the more he wanted her.  
As she pressed her body closer to his she felt her face flush at the stiffness in his pants. She moved her self against him and he moaned softly in her mouth.  
His hands traveled up her thighs again teasing for a few min but he pulled away from her mouth staring at her eyes as his fingers touched the edges of her panties.  
"Can I?" He said against her mouth and as he continued to tug at the fabric, not really moving them just yet but giving her the idea.  
Kathryn felt her breath quiver as she looked at him softly and nodded cautiously as he pulled then off slowly. He tossed them on the floor and Her breath hitched in her throat.  
Kathryn had had some experiences but most guys she was with were selfish mainly looking for one thing. She told Dean about get drunk at party's and the things she would do which now explained his brighter curiosity. He wanted to be the one to make her squirm knowing no one else had been able to.  
"Let me know if you want me to stop,"  
"Like you would," she said sarcastically. She knew what was going through his head with the hinge sexually he possessed.  
He held her face now with his hands and kissed we tenderly it almost made her cry.  
"Katie baby, i mean it, it might kill me to stop but I would, I just..." He stopped searching for the words and Kathryn scooted up laying more inviting as her legs widened.

"Well Hopefully you know what youre doing and their won't be a reason to stop." she challenged him. She had always wondered what he was capable of, if he did other stuff the way he kissed she was in for a wild ride.  
"Be gentle were not all as experienced as you are."  
"Hmm...that part of the attraction."  
He began his trail of kisses down her jaw line to her collarbone. He palmed her breasts and she felt the heat pool between her legs. She's never felt this much anticipation. Her brain was telling her where she ached to be touched and she prayed he would go for it.  
Dean continued to kiss and bite his way down. Her hands reached the hem of her dress to give him a push and he laid his hands over hers and pulled it up. He sat back of his knees and the light of the room reflected off her tan skin.  
"Your gorgeous," he said as he admired her center, smooth and pink ready for him as he took her left leg and bent it as he kissed her knee cap and ran his hand in her inner thigh.  
He keep eye contact as he kissed locked sucked and nipped his way down her inner thigh. She held her breath as he skipped over what she had anticipated and she moaned in frustration.  
"Really?" She said now leaning up.  
"What sugar? Is there something you want?" He was teasing her. He would do this for years to come and it would still make her heart race like the first time.  
Her eyes darkened, "dean please..." She whispered her face flushed now.  
Still on his knees he palmed her center and Kathryn laid her head back panting.  
His fingers circle around her center and she felt herself melt. At first it felt awkward but his hands knew what they doing working her gently then gradually getting faster.  
He stayed on the outside working her slowly. He knew she only let a couple guys do this and according her it was horrible, so he took his time building her up. The slower he went the bigger the pay off would be.  
"Kat?" He said not missing beat as he continued working on her.  
"Mmmm.." She whimpered.  
"Promise me if its too much you'll tell me to stop, I don't want to make you regret this,"  
She was shocked at how caring he was. Everything about the way he as being made her heart skip ablest. His kisses were tender and caring his touch was the same gentle like she was a soap bubble, the tiniest touch could make her pop.  
"The only thing I'll regret is if you stop.."  
Kathryn leaned up now and grabbed at the hem of his shirt. She pulled it over his head biting her lip. She kissed his chest biting at it softly. He smiled and continued what he started as he as his ran his hand up and down her folds. He inserted one finger in her and she closed her eyes burying her face in his body letting off a small moan. He grinned looking down at her he held her head close to his chest and she wrapped her arms around him steady herself.  
He worked her slowly she was tight and wet pulling out and inserting two slowly going with the tension. She tensed up, "breathe baby," he said softly.  
She bit at his stomach and he laughed. "Lay back,"  
She obeyed. She burned now with passion as he lay over her. He scooted down kissing her stomach and her hips. When Kathryn opened her eyes to look down her heart skip as their eyes met before his mouth met her.  
Her hips tried to move off the bed but he had held her down. He pressed just a little harder each time moving his fingers out as he sucked on her. His tongue was soft and cool and she shuddered trying hard not to scream his name out loud.  
As she moaned now, Dean could feel her orgasm surfacing as she tightened around his hands Kathryn felt it building up in her center.  
"Don't stop, plea..." She couldn't contain herself gripping the bed with one hand and on impulse as she felt herself about to burst with pleasure and he licked her fast moving his finger fill force and she called out his name loudly.  
Dean, the gentle man he was as if he was part of body and in sync with the rhyme in her any moment she felt like she couldn't go higher he'd press a little more and she felt it in waves.  
Kathryn managed to go three times as he soothingly worked her down now slowing his rhythm careful not to tense up. As she hit her last wave he rose and kissed her neck causing her to cry his name softly in his ear and it almost made him lose control on himself. As he finished her off he removed his hand and sat back on the bed next to her taking a deep breath.  
Kathryn laid there trying to relax part of her couldn't breathe and the other part wanted more. No one had ever done her like that which was probably why her virginity was still intact, she didn't think she could enjoy sex.  
Dean took a long drink a whiskey catching his breath.  
"You okay?" He said slyly knowing the answer to the question.  
She threw her leg over him and straddled him taking the drink and taking a long sip.  
She looked at him and strokes his cheek.  
"My turn," she smiled wickedly and leaned down giving him a long deep kiss. He grabbed the back if her head and pulled her closer as they both gasped for air breathing in each other. She broke there kiss and moved down to his bare chest kissing her way down his stomach still smiling. Dean was more quiet then her but not less intimate. He hasn't even expected her to do this but his stomach was also knotting with anticipation.  
She reached his pants and slowly undid his belt tossing it to the side.  
"These are so...constricting..." She joked as she went to undo his pants. He held his breath and she undid the button and zipper revealing his boxers.  
"Lift," se motioned and he obeyed as she rose pulling his pants all the off leaving just his black boxer briefs. Kathryn felt her self getting nervous as she returned to her position.  
She kissed across the band moving her hands in his inner thighs like he had trying to torture him. He put his arm under his head so he could get a better look at her.  
"You're so sexy..who knew...I always took you for a boxer kind a guy..." She joked licking at his waist band making him groan.  
"I'm full I surprises sweetheart..."  
"Obviously, who knew you were so...talented..." SHe bit at his hip and he laughed.  
Kathryn stared down at the budge in his boxers and it made her heart race. She had never seen one so big. She took a deep breath and peeled his boxers down and dean signed as if he finally felt comfortable letting it all out.  
Kathryn's hand barely fit around it as gripped it moving her hand up and down. He closed his eyes and let a out the breath he held in as Kathryn looked down noticing a touch of Precum. She smiled seductively as she leaned down licking it off off him.  
"God damn it Kat,"  
She continued taking him in her mouth going up and down slowly then using both her hands also for support. Dean remembered having to focus so hard to not go within the first few minutes.  
When he finally did he attempted to move away not knowing if she was up for it but when she shoed him away he let go enjoying the ecstasy she gave him.  
He squirmed as she finished off the aftershocks and then she laid down next to him pulling the throw blanket over them as they were both now relaxed.  
Kathryn drank what was left of the whiskey and waited in the silence praying Sam hadn't been awake again.  
"Come here," dean said softly turning to face Kathryn and she shouted so there noses were almost touching. Dean ran his hands through her hair and kissed her softly. Kathryn held his wrists trying to get closer.  
Kathryn sat up abruptly and pulled her dress over her head, tossing it to the floor, she resumed her position and laid in his embrace and she moaned softly as thy skin touched.  
"That was..." Dean started smiling.  
"Yea..do you feel weird now...should I go in my room?" She looked down praying he didn't ask her to leave now. He had been known to so it with other girls but she hoped she was different. There's no way he made any girls feel like that he didn't like right? She thought to herself biting her lip nerviousy.  
"You better now get up you're comfortable."dean held her tighter and placed his head against hers.  
"..I feel calm..and happy, what do you feel?" He added softly  
"I feel weird but in a good way..you make me want to do very bad things," she hinted. She wanted to have her way with him but the first night they hooked up probably wasn't the best time, even if her body was screaming for it.  
"Hmm..tell me about it, but you don't have to..tonight was perfect.." Dean said in s whisper against mouth.  
"I want to...one day soon with..you," she said meekly.  
"There's no rush..Kat..like you said you're not some other bimbo I'm spending energy trying to talk the pants off of..."  
"So you don't want to?" She teased. " wow, great bc I was saving myself for Sam anyway."  
"Hey..hey.." He nipped at her nose making her laugh and he ticked her under the covers and pulled her close.  
They stayed wrapped up in each other and dean leaned kissing her gently. Kathryn moaned with satisfaction. Dean couldn't believe how the events of the night had unfolded.

"Earth to dean, hey man she wants your order not to stare at you?"  
Sam snapped his fingers in Deans face and his trance broke. Here he was back in the bar starting at that girl taking a long trip down memory lane.  
"What..sorry the specials fine with fries and bring us a couple shots of jack." He handed her the me u avoiding eye contact.  
As the waitress left the table Sam laughed, "dude come on...what's going on with you? I haven't seen you like this since..." Sam thought and then it hit him. He didn't know why he hasn't thought of it all along but he had been distracted with finding there dad and the dreams about Jess.  
"Since Kathryn," he said softly and Dean closed his eyes wincing at the sound of her name. When he didn't deny it Sam was more convinced of what was really going on now with his brother.  
"How about those cowboys?" Dean said immediately changing the subject.  
"It's not even web football season yet," Sam said smiling as theirs sat the shots down.  
"Eh..so? Spring training?" Dean tries to recover he was flustered.  
"It's summer time? Dude come on, I can't believe I didn't see t this whole time. So that's hat Cassie said, she thinks you were using her in place of Kathryn. How does she even know her?" Sam leaned on the table grinning.  
"She doesn't know her exactly, she's seen pictures, and I've talked about her before, or she called when I with Cassie."  
"Wow, I haven't seen her since before I left for Stanford, or Caleb."  
"We'll it's been about two years for me," he said softly.  
"I don't know why I never thought to ask. What happened? I mean you too technically were never dating but.."  
"But nothing Sammy, shit happens, he'll life happens you know that."  
"Ah..she broke it off didn't she? Whatcha do? She catch you with another girl?or Caleb finally scare you off?" Sam tried to dig, now that he knew about it he was dying to know.  
"Sam, it was not like that..exactly. And why do you assume it was me it could have just as easily been her, were a lot alike of you don't remember."  
"I've never seen two people more perfect for each other, god two years dean? I can't believe that. Hell She loves you..he'll she told me because she was too afraid to tell you."  
"Yea I know she told me once, right before it all blew up." Dean felt a pain in his chest.  
"Did you say it back?"  
"He'll I even said it first," dean avoided eye contact he didn't like thinking about her and he defiantly didn't like telling Sam this.  
"Come on? You dean Winchester womanizer..told a girl you loved her?"  
"Sam it's not like she was some girl.." Sam nodded in agreement. He had a crush on her when he was younger and was always jealous on how close she was to Dean. Or as long as he could remember They were unseperatable he knew he happened when they kids and then onedsay they were a thing. Sneaking around Mali out everywhere, going in long drives to know where just to be alone. He could even remember a time when Dean would sneak out in the night Togo see her a few towns over at some hotel jut for a couple hours.  
"Alright, come on spill..hey she was like family at one point, and now I'm curious what she's up to, she alive right?" Sam worried at the thought.  
"Of course she's alive, according to Caleb she just doesn't want to be found. Right before what ever happened with us her mom tried to look for her. I don't know maybe that was the real cause of it."  
"Shit, and Caleb just let her go near Kat?"  
"I don't know, I wasn't there where she tried to talk to her, her mom had already left town by then. And Caleb wasn't happy about any of it..why do you think i get my guns from wade? but she's hard headed." There food arrived and dean tried to focus in eating.  
"So what do you mean that caused it?" Dean glared at him over his food. "Hey you owe I told you all that stuff about Jessica and you pushed to on Sarah. Plus like I said she was family what the hell happened?"  
Dean rolled his rolled his eyes at his brother suddenly losing his appetite.

"Alright, but short version.."  
Sam sat up to listen better.  
"When her mom came to see her she called me and asked if I would go away with her for a couple weeks. She said she wanted a break from everything life hunting her dad, and we hadn't been able to see each other much because of Dad,"  
"Ours or hers..."  
"Surprisingly ours, he used to all hung go about is but I don't know..anyway she rented some brag house for two weeks she said all I had to so was meet her."  
"Let me guess you didn't go.."  
"Wait, I wanted to go, you should know that, there was probably no place is rather be...but of course Dad calls when I'm headed there he's in trouble needs my help."  
"I can't believe you stood her up like that.." Sam said getting defensive.  
"I called her a hundred time but her phone didn't have service so I couldn't leave her a message. I didn't know the name of the hotel, so anyway I got there that night instead of the morning, she found me we got in a huge fight then I got drunk and made out with some chick which she of course caught me doing. Ad I don't know we got in another fight and that was that. We both said a lt of stuff we didn't mean...she said she never asked me for anything she was there for me especially when you left and shit with Dad was bad she hung around with the two of us because you know she makes Dad laugh. But I don't know there was something that her mom said se never old me and Caleb didn't know either. Kathryn was nice enough to tell her Dad she left me so I didn't get a billet in the head or worse."  
Dean let out a breath, well thy was the shortest venison.  
"So where does Cassie fit in?" Sam said feeling sorry for Dean. His brother was always to dumb to see what was in front of him. Now that Sam thought about it, Kathryn reminded him of Jess, loving, selfless, always taking care of everyone else.  
"Like six months later, no word from Kathryn, I looked for her she changed her number hell even Caleb was worried. I tried telling Dad but he said it was better that way we need to focus on the thing that killed mom. Anyway I'd been out with Cassie a few times and I bumped into Kathryn one night at a bar in town. She was passing through with her friend Sarah on a job. Flat tire or something. She was drunk and I don't know different she looked really sad but I couldn't blame her. So I tried to talk to her but she saw me with Cassie and went postal. She almost told Cassie that night I was a hunter but Sarah saved the day. After that fight I guess it pushed me to her you know wanting a something normal, not touched with this crap, but honesty I was too stupid and young too see I had a perfect thing going with Kathryn. She's the only girl who ever saw the real me. And maybe that all hick flick like but come on who understands better than someone in the life, I mean Cassie didn't even know you, but Kathryn loves you, she put up with all my shit for all those years. He'll I can remember when she used to call me every night just to hear my voice even if it was for five min"  
"God dean I'm sorry you know that..." Sam felt bad for prying.  
"Yeah well, Kathryn called my phone all the time at night, used to drive Cassie crazy, id picked it up and no one would say anything but I just knew I could hear her breathing or crying, is hold the phone sometimes for an hours just listening to her, but nether one of said anything." Dean took a long drink shaking that feeling off. It took him a long time and a lot of alcohol to hide that.  
"You never know man, at least she's out there somewhere, if it were me and thy was Jess, I'd be like Dad on hiatus looking for her. What girl are you going to find that puts up with your job, your family, hell the weird relationship with your car, all that mullet rock, and to top t off pie is a food group for you? Cassie never could have because you're right someone who wasn't raised in or lost someone like we did never could understand."  
"Can it , I've had enough sharing and boo hoping, I need a drink." His phone rang and he looked down it was bobby.  
"Sam go get us that bottle of jack," he threw money at him, "ill be right back, bobby needs something put off ads journey I forgot a pt it." He rolled his eyes and scooted out of the booth to run to the impala parked outside.  
Sam laughed looking for te waitress. He spotted her at a table flirting and he rolled his eyes, that could take all night. He left his jacket at the table and walked up to the bar. The bartender was talking to the girl Dean admired and Sam walked up politely, "excuse me mam, my brother and I lost our waitress but can we get a bottle of jack from you? It's been a long week," e smiled that puppy dog smile at her and she laughed. "See thing sugar, hey Kat, ill be right back, finish telling me about that date," she ran to the back to grab a bottle and Sam turned. There she was in all her glory Kathryn Blantley.


End file.
